Every Last Moment
by JamesLuver
Summary: An insight into the rocky relationship of Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. 100 word drabbles. Canon-compliant, OotP through DH.
1. Defiant

**A/N: **So, this is the first time I've ever dappled in the Harry Potter fandom. For a long time now, I've wanted to write some R/T fiction, but I've been too apprehensive to actually do it, fearing that I wouldn't be able to develop the characters and do them justice. So now I've found the perfect solution: drabbles. One hundred words to see the insight of Remus and Tonks' life, without having to worry about out of character-ness too much. The table I'm using for the prompts can be found at LiveJournal, and I will post a link if anyone is interested in seeing them, for there are three lots with different numbers: three with thirty words, three with fifty words and three with one hundred words. With these being my first ever attempts at this, I don't know how well I'll do; indeed, I might epic fail. If that's the case, then I probably won't touch R/T again, but hey. xD If these go OK, then there are two more tables over at LiveJournal I am very interested in using for more drabbles like these.

**Disclaimer: **I am not, regrettably, JKR. That means I own nothing. I am merely borrowing two of my favourite characters. They will be given back at the end of the day. :) Similarly, I did not create the table at LiveJournal. Someone with more creativity than me did.

* * *

_1. Defiant_

The second transformation is worse than the first. He forces himself out of the dirt, finds his clothes and his wand, dresses, then returns to headquarters for the meeting.

He can feel the eyes on him as he limps in, utterly exhausted; faces marred with pity, sympathy and barely disguised fear.

Perhaps worst of all is seeing her. Her face is drawn and gaunt, hair lank and mousy. Her eyes have lost their spark; she looks how he feels.

But as their eyes meet, a spark of defiance reignites.

He knows what it means.

_I won't give up on you._

* * *

**A/N: **I know they won't be as good as some of the stuff out there, but I thought I'd chuck my half in too. :) I had to change a little of this from the draft, as I think some parts didn't mesh well, but hopefully it's alright now. :)I think where this falls in the R/T relationship is pretty obvious. I decided to make the Order meeting early in the morning, since werewolves are meant to be exhausted after the transformation. Thus, it would make most sense to have a meeting then, since no one would notice Remus' absence from the wolf pack. Of course, that's just my theory and if it's already been talked about by JKR, then I apologise, since I have no idea. xP


	2. Powder

_2. Powder_

She dances around in the snow, laughing; he smiles too as he watches her. Her cheeks are rosy, her bobbled hat decorated with fine little flakes.

"Come on Remus!" she calls, darting towards him with a fistful of powder clutched in her gloved hands. He grimaces, waiting for the cold powder to be pushed down his neck…

She trips.

With a squeal of surprise she careens forwards, right into his arms.

He's unprepared for the collision; they tumble to the ground.

Tonks pushes up from his chest, grinning. "Whoops."

"Whoops indeed," Remus agrees, catching her cold mouth in a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:**The inspiration for this one came as I was listening to _Merry Christmas Everyone_. I'm getting in the Christmas spirit. xD It took ages to get right, since it was way too jumpy all the way through the draft version. It's obviously set at Christmas time in OotP. :)


	3. Grateful

_3. Grateful_

"So, who's the lucky girl, Moony?"

Sirius is sat in the kitchen, feet propped on the table, languidly swirling Firewhisky around his glass.

Remus raises an eyebrow, keeping a cool exterior despite his twisting insides. "I don't know what you're talking about, Padfoot."

"Don't give me that. I've always known when you're mooning, Moony."

"Once a month would be the correct assumption," Remus nods dryly.

Sirius drops his feet to the floor with a bang, stands.

"I'll get it out of you, you know," he promises, before heading off in search of more Firewhisky; Remus is grateful for the solitude.

* * *

**A/N: **So I'm not sure if I'm too fond of this chapter, but I wanted to shove Sirius in here somewhere as I do love that guy, and this image was rather strong in my head.


	4. Decent

_4. Decent_

"Just leave it, Tonks," he says tersely, emerging from the basement.

She waits until the other Order members have passed before speaking, pushing limp brown hair out of her eyes. "Why can't you understand?"

His expression hardens; he lowers his voice as they move towards the curtains which hide the portrait.

"I've told you my reasons."

"And I've told you they're crap."

"I'm not prepared to have this debate again," he snaps, rubbing his hand over the growth of stubble. "I could hurt you. I'm a dangerous _werewolf_."

"No," she says softly as he walks away, "you're a decent _man_."

* * *

**A/N: **This drabble takes place after number one. :)


	5. Union

_5. Union_

The little wizard proclaims them bonded for life as Remus slips the simple ring onto her finger, then bends in to kiss her. Dora grins as he pulls away, eyes dancing, and slips her arm through his as they turn to walk towards the exit, stumbling slightly over her feet. Molly beams, blowing her nose with a tissue; Moody's eye rolls. Even Ted and Andromeda look pleased.

Arthur steps forward to take their picture, and the radiant smile Dora gives him makes Remus sure they've done the right thing. Now they're united. For the rest of their lives and beyond.


	6. Cleansed

_6. Cleansed_

_Pounding feet, breath ripping from her body, the stench of fear, lithe limbs chasing her, closer and closer until…_

With a whimper, she realises she is being shaken awake, that the amber eyes staring into her face are not the ones of a werewolf, but are the eyes of her Remus.

"What's wrong?" he asks; she does not respond, cannot tell him that she dreamed of blood coated fangs sinking into her skin, tearing her apart.

So she says nothing, and he holds her tight, pressing kisses to her temple, cleansing her mind of the horror, chasing away the nightmare.

* * *

**A/N: **Help make the day after my birthday special. :) If you review, I'll send you some birthday cake. :D


	7. Go

_7. Go_

He walks as calmly as he can away from her flat. Breaking up with her is the best thing he can do for her. She'll be safer without him. Better off financially. She can meet a man her own age.

This mission will be difficult. He doesn't want her wasting her time worrying about him. This way, she can move on.

He has to go – he has no choice. Tonks does.

He chances one last glance at her window; she's staring down at him, hair an uncharacteristically mousy brown.

Their eyes meet for a second, then Remus turns to leave.


	8. Shame

**A/N: **Not sure I'm totally happy with this one, but I've not posted one in ages, so I thought I'd better do so now.

* * *

_8. Shame_

He watches her; head slumped forward as she stares unseeingly at the desk.

"This is my fault."

Her voice is hoarse as she looks up at him, eyes darkened by grief.

"Tonks-" he begins, but she cuts him off with that pained stare.

"If I'd dodged Bellatrix's curse, stopped her, Sirius might…" her voice trails off, but he knows the end of her sentence. She's said it so many times before.

"I'm such a _crap_ excuse for a witch," she says quietly.

"Enough, Tonks. You did your best. And," he bends in to kiss her. "There's no shame in that."


	9. Objective

_9. Objective_

Her Auror work and his Order missions have kept them apart. Finally they've found time together.

"What are we trying to achieve here?" Tonks giggles as Remus kisses her neck. He lifts his head, eyebrows raised suggestively.

"Well, I don't know about you," he says. "But I'm trying to get to the bedroom."

She laughs at his boldness, noting the Marauderish gleam in his eyes.

"I don't suppose I have any objections then," she grins, running her fingers through his hair; he pulls her through the door.

They stumble towards the bed, kissing heatedly…

…They're at their destination…

…Mission accomplished.

* * *

**A/N: **These don't seem to be going too well for me at the moment. Review anyway and let me know what you think. :)

**Minarr **– Thanks for the review! :D And silly you, forgetting your login. xD


	10. Strength

_10. Strength_

Mere hours after Dumbledore's death, they can be found spooning on a single bed in _The Hog's Head_. The first rays of early sunlight filter in through the mouldy curtains, filling the room with grey light.

Remus listens to the sound of Tonks' breathing, quietly wondrous of the fact that she's given him a second chance. He's broken her heart more than once in the last year, but all she wants is him.

He's determined to love her more than he did before, and as she stirs in his arms, he's sure that she'll give him the strength he needs.

* * *

**A/N: **Reviews, good or bad, are muchly appreciated. :)


	11. Life

_11. Life_

His first transformation with the pack is more excruciating than ever before. He awakens lying naked and shivering on the cold floor, every muscle in his body aching in ways he can't comprehend.

He tries to convince himself that this pain is worth it, that this is the only way he can glean information for Dumbledore.

Yet he can't help thinking this mission is futile. He's already been here a month; not one lycanthrope trusts him. It seems impossible that he can dissuade them from Voldemort.

This mission is destroying his will to live.

Out here, Tonks can't heal him.

* * *

**A/N: **Is it a Christmas prompt? No. Is it Christmas? Yes. Oh well. Enjoy anyway, and Merry Christmas! :)


	12. Contempt

_12. Contempt_

Hating eyes scorch him as he walks through the shop. The mutters start then, mumbles full of fear and contempt for the infamous werewolf teacher, who didn't take the precautions deemed necessary, and in doing so put three young lives in danger.

He purchases his items quickly, receiving a glare from the shop owner as he turns away. Silence sweeps through the gathering; he tries to ignore the disapproval on their faces.

She's waiting for him by the door. She doesn't speak. Just takes his hand. A simple, loving gesture. The angry glowers melt away. Only her trusting eyes remain.

* * *

**A/N: **Not really a New Year's gift, but y'know. :P


	13. Wrong

_13. Wrong_

_These last few months have been amazing. He lies on his side, watching her sleep. Her hair fans onto the pillow around her, a pink mess. Her face is completely relaxed, little snores issuing from her every now and then. Milky skin presses against him, warm and reassuring, snuggled against his front._

_He can't remember the last time he was so happy. He may be finding it difficult to get a job, might have doubts about how best to look after her, but these moments are enough to drive them away…_

He awakens reluctantly, wishing everything hadn't gone so wrong.

* * *

**A/N: **Haven't updated in a while. Apologies for that. So, 'nyways, enjoy. :)


	14. Sweeten

_14. Sweeten_

Slowly she enters the room; he watches her pick her way across the floor, tongue poking between her teeth in concentration, the steaming goblet clutched tightly in her clumsy fingers. He winces as she trips over the rug, expecting to see her sprawl out, spilling his potion spectacularly; but miraculously she keeps her balance. Grinning brightly, she reaches him, pushes the goblet into his hands.

"Wotcher," she winks, plonking herself onto his lap, wriggling until she's comfortable.

"Hello yourself," Remus smiles in spite of himself.

"Drink up," she says before kissing him; her mouth sweetens the taste of the Wolfsbane.

* * *

**A/N**: I really need to start posting these more regularly. xD Anyway, let me know what you think. ;)


	15. Hands

_15. Hands_

Her fingers are soft against his bruised skin, cool and familiar after a year of absence. She pushes the threadbare shirt from his shoulders. Her smooth palms rub against the fresh scars, her mouth blessing each one gently. Slowly the pads of her digits brush against his stubble, sliding into his hair as she pulls him down onto the small bed.

So much has transpired this evening – heated arguments, Dumbledore's death and the frightening realisation that he cannot hide from her any longer – but with this beautiful nymph's hands pulling him close, Remus feels wonderfully shut off from the world.

* * *

**A/N:** Not much to say right now, just that I'm going to try to upload two of these a week. I've been really lazy with the updates.


	16. Strangle

_16. Strangle_

He can't breathe. The last twenty-four hours are a suffocating, dizzying blur he has no desire to decipher, strangling him with his sorrow. He's finally lost the last of his friends.

He'd also come close to losing the one woman who has come to mean more to him than he ever thought possible.

She's just beginning to rouse now, dark eyes blinking blearily as the effects of the potions begin to wear off. Bruises and cuts cover her body, reminders of the battle. When she sits up, he takes her in his arms, thankful he still has her after everything.

* * *

**A/N:** As promised, the second update of the week. So it doesn't really fit in with the prompt, but hey. I tried. =P


	17. Lullaby

_17. Lullaby_

Remus watches her from the doorway, little Teddy enfolded in her arms. Hands – usually so clumsy – smooth back his violet tufts gently. Carefully. Lovingly. He stares up at her with dark eyes.

She begins to hum quietly, a song Remus has heard her sing countless times. Breath catching in his throat, he pads into the room. Dora glances up at him when he sits next to her and winks; Teddy extends a pudgy hand, fingers grasping his father's tenaciously. Dora continues to hum; Remus is content watching her. Knowing his wife and son are safe is lullaby enough for him.

* * *

**A/N:** So, it's Easter. Since I'm not religious, I don't celebrate it, but I'd like to say, "Happy Easter!" to you if you do. Here's a little bit of fluffiness on Easter Sunday…


	18. Untouchable

_18. Untouchable_

Snow is swirling frenziedly, a mesmerising sight for the couple. They're curled up under the thick sheets together; Remus has his hands on Dora's swelling stomach, waiting to feel their baby kicking.

Dora smiles sleepily, tangling their fingers together on top of her belly. They breathe in harmony; Remus feels more at ease than ever before. He plants a kiss in his wife's pink hair, pulls her closer to him.

There might be a war going on outside, a murderous aunt out for their blood, but at Christmas, cocooned between the sheets, Remus and Dora have never felt so safe.

* * *

**A/N: **Another fairly fluffy one for you all.


	19. Whispered

_19. Whispered_

Whispered promises through the night, that's all they are now; bruised, broken and bleeding. Yet she clings to each one as though it is her lifeline, despite them fading with each day that passes.

He won't leave her again. Not when…

Her hands drift to her stomach.

He won't abandon his wife and baby.

Her gaze drifts to the night sky. If she stares at it hard enough, maybe he'll feel the intensity of her gaze and come home.

She needs him.

She closes her eyes, concentrates on the memory of him.

She can almost hear him whispering her name.

* * *

**A/N:** Haven't really got much to say at the moment, but thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far! :D

**someone-who-wanted-to-comment:** I was meant to reply last chapter, but I got distracted. Anyway, I'm glad you think they're interesting, and thanks for reviewing! :)


	20. Prayers

_20. Prayers_

In the light of day he moves around as inconspicuously as possible, careful not to draw attention to himself. He cannot afford to be caught – Death Eaters are everywhere; it would be no good to anyone if he was. He is too ashamed to go home. He can't explain to Dora about the confrontation with Harry. It would tear her apart.

Harry's words still ring in his ears, humiliation eating his insides. It's true. Dora needs him and he's abandoned her.

But he can't go back.

So by night, he prays for the safety of his wife and unborn child.

* * *

**A/N:** Twenty-five hours and ten minutes with no sleep, and I can't be bothered to screw around with this any longer, despite my dislike of this chapter.


	21. Obvious

**A/N:** Because I wanted to write more Sirius/Remus interactions (though I'm not completely happy with this).

* * *

_21. Obvious_

"You fancy her," Sirius says gleefully as he knocks back his Firewhiskey.

Remus sits there placidly, contemplating his drink.

"She's a lovely girl," he agrees calmly. "But I'm too old for her, and most certainly not like one of the men in those bands she likes."

Sirius dismisses this at once. "It doesn't stop you fancying her."

"If you say so," Remus' tone is laced with amusement.

"I do," Sirius declares. "It couldn't be more obvious. You can't take your eyes off her when she's here. You try to impress her with your charming ways. You, my friend, fancy Tonks."

* * *

**A/N:** I'm hoping to get a couple more of these up before the week is out, but we'll see how it goes. After that, updates will resume on 24th June.


	22. Rhythm

_22. Rhythm_

The first time they make love is clumsy and awkward; their inexperienced hands tracing out curves and hips and limbs, their mouths tasting breasts and stomachs, mouths and necks. Remus stares down at her face, memorising it: her dark eyes are closed in sheer bliss; her pink hair seems brighter than ever.

_He's_ made her look like that. So at ease.

He kisses her again, and they slowly begin to find a pace that suits them; rocking hips and gasping names, sheets tangling around their lithe forms.

Together they're finding a natural rhythm, a rhythm that's blocking the oppressing fear.


	23. Afterlife

_23. Afterlife_

When she opens her eyes again, she's no longer fighting her deranged aunt at Hogwarts. Instead she's in a white expanse, lighter than air. In an instant, she knows. Something leaden drops into her stomach. An iron hand grips her heart. Dread rises as bile in her throat. Tears blur her vision.

Merlin, she's _dead_.

She's been beaten by Bellatrix again. Her Mum has lost her daughter. And Teddy – her beautiful baby – has lost his own Mother. And Remus…

…Is here too, she realises as he materialises in front of her, blinking.

Teddy. Parentless.

Then she's in Remus' arms, sobbing.

* * *

**A/N:** I think I'll finally be able to get these posted now. After seeing the new _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows _trailer, I am insanely excited about the upcoming movies. Gah, still four months to go! :( But it _did _relight my passion for Potter, so I s'pose I can be thankful for that.

This prompt was a silly 'un, hence the silliness of the writing. But hey, JKR seems to believe in the afterlife for her characters, so...


	24. Hidden

_24. Hidden_

The morning after he leaves she stands in front of the bathroom mirror, determined to get rid of the mousy brown locks that have plagued her as much as his departure has.

She screws up her face in concentration, closes her eyes and focuses hard on the pink tresses she favours. There is no tell-tale prickle at the base of her scalp, nor does she feel the pull synonymous with morphing.

She opens her eyes.

The mousy brown hair remains; she can't hide behind a false façade. Everyone will know.

Remus has broken her powers as well as her heart.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm going to focus on getting these posted for the time being. Only six more to go now!

With thanks to **SoftlySpokenHeart** for noticing the mistake in the last chapter; it has now been amended. :)

**( )** - I'm very glad you liked my drabbles. :) And Tonks is a very cute nam for a kitten. I'd totally do the same thing if I was allowed another cat. Thanks for reviewing! :D


	25. Parade

_25. Parade_

"That's rather distracting, you know."

Tonks looks up, eyebrows knitting together. "What?"

Remus peruses the report he's writing. "You parading around in that ridiculous shirt."

She puffs up indignantly, marches to his desk. "Just because you're jealous you don't know who the Weird Sisters are!"

"I can assure you, it's not that. More the fact that your shirt seems to have Sirius' twin on it."

"What?" Tonks looks down, then glares at him. "How'd you do that, you git!"

"I'm merely an innocent bystander, Nymphadora."

_"Don't _call-" but the rest of her sentence is muffled as Remus' mouth covers hers.

* * *

**A/N:** Because I love R/T fluff, and I think that they would have a very jokey relationship at the beginning. :) Oh, and the "twin" that I'm referring to is Stubby Boardman, the singer dude mentioned in _Order of the Phoenix_. :)


	26. Touch

_26. Touch_

She cries when they reach home, unable to grasp that Moody – her mentor – is truly gone. Only a few hours have passed since she last saw him alive, teased him in the way only she could.

The evening's events are a blur to her, the battle with Bellatrix a distant memory.

For her husband, they're only too clear. Remus sinks onto their bed, pulling her with him.

"You could've been killed," he says hoarsely.

She's too exhausted to argue, allows him to pull her close; he kisses her desperately. His touch chases away the pain, if only for the moment.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't think I like this one very much. Oh well.

**Mysterious Reader** - I'm happy that you liked Hidden, especially since I'm paranoid that I don't put enough emotion in. I agree that the chapters might be a bit confusing out of sequence, but I thought it made them more interesting that way. Glad to hear that you think they work that way, though. :) Thanks very much for taking the time to review! :D


	27. Free

_27. Free_

Nothing is ever free.

Remus shuts himself in the bathroom afterwards, the forced smile on his face sliding off like stinksap. He slumps onto the toilet seat, head in his hands. He can hear Dora clattering about in the kitchen, humming. She's overjoyed.

He's not.

Dora is pregnant, and the timing can't be more wrong. They're in the middle of a war. The two of them should _never_ have a child. It's breaking the set rules. What if it has _his_ problem?

Once. He'd been careless once.

Nothing is free; it all has a price.

He's condemned mother and son.

* * *

**A/N:** I am fairly sure that Remus would panic upon hearing that Dora is pregnant, therefore believing that his son could inherit his problem (which is unfounded, but still).


	28. Enjoy

_28. Enjoy_

The night is warm for October, the stars twinkling kindly in the night sky. Tonks sighs as the warm breeze caresses her skin, leaning her head against Remus' shoulder. He smiles at her slightly, his fingers finding hers in her lap. Words are not exchanged; they do not need to be. Light from the kitchen window of Grimmauld Place filters out, throwing the darkened corners of the garden into relief. Remus lifts his Butterbeer to his lips; she watches his Adam's apple bob in his throat as he swallows.

Snuggled up with Remus, enjoying the quiet; Tonks' idea of perfection.

* * *

**A/N:** I don't have a clue when Remus and Tonks hooked up, so I'm using a bit of poetic license. I'm also a bit of an idiot because I forgot to thank **SoftlySpokenHeart** for pointing out a mistake I made in chapter twenty-five, so thank you for that! :) Plus I forgot to reply to an anonymous reviewer, so I shall do that now too.

**Voldy's nose is a lie** - Haha, I think being a fast reader is a good thing. :P Not more to go now though, I'm afraid! Thanks for reviewing. :)


	29. Shining

_29. Shining_

She doesn't appear at the first Order meeting he manages to return to. Dumbledore says she is needed in Hogsmeade, but Remus suspects it's more to do with the fact that he's here.

He's not sure how he feels about this, isn't sure what seeing her again would've done to him. He tries to imagine her happy; pink haired and bubbly; the image is not strong.

After the meeting, Molly corners him.

"She cries a lot," she says matter-of-factly, then leaves him alone.

He pictures her again, eyes shining with tears, hair leeching to brown, as he breaks her heart.

* * *

**A/N:** I'm not too pleased with this one either, but I quite like the last one, so that makes me feel a little better. :) I'll be posting soon.


	30. Overflow

_30. Overflow_

The moment she comes to him, a fire in her eyes, he feels a pang of fear. He's not ready for this confrontation again. He's tired: from the battle; from Dumbledore's death; from the horror unleashed on the Weasleys; from her outburst.

But she finds him in the entrance hall anyway, and tells him in no uncertain terms that she meant every word she said, that everyone agreed with her; _why_ can't he _see…_

He finds himself pulling her close, whispering hoarsely in her ear all the reasons why…

She kisses him then; he's drowning in his overflow of emotions.

* * *

**A/N:** So we've finally come to the end of these drabbles – it's only taken me nearly a year to get them all up! xD I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, subscribed or favourited this 'fic, you guys helped to spur me on and keep posting. :) In particular I would like to thank **Always a Bookworm**, **Bulletgirl112**, **AngelofDarkness1605**, **SoftlySpokenHeart**, **Aeon Amber**, **Ariex** and **Tomiko Lou** for reviewing on a regular basis and basically making my day with your kind comments. :) More shall be said in review replies however, as I don't want to make this author's note too insanely long.

So yeah, thanks for sticking by me. :D If you're sad to see these go then worry not, because **_No Matter What_**, a series of fifty drabbles like these, will be posted commencing October/November time.

I'm on holiday for a week as of later today, so I won't have any Internet connection for the entire time. It will just about kill me, but at least I'll (hopefully) have some reviews to look forward to reading. :) And I did well in my exams so I might actually enjoy it now! :) I will respond to them as soon as I return. Goodbye until then! :D

Thanks again for your support. :D x


End file.
